The invention relates to an aerial ropeway transport installation comprising two terminals, in which each rope runs on a bull-wheel to extend in a closed loop along an ascending track and a descending track, and cars capable of being coupled to at least two parallel carrier-hauling ropes moving in synchronism, and of being uncoupled from the ropes in the terminals to run on transfer tracks connecting the ascending and descending tracks, each car having a width smaller than, equal to or slightly greater than the distance between the two ropes in the entry and/or exit zone of the terminal after uncoupling and/or before recoupling of the car.
Detachable cable-cars with two or more endless-loop carrier-hauling ropes have in each terminal numerous rope guide sheaves and bull-wheels, which are relatively cumbersome. The bullwheels are generally located in the extension and at the height of the tracks, in the upper part of the terminal, at the place where the transfer and storage tracks on which the cars run uncoupled from the ropes are also located. It can be advantageous to divert the ropes to other locations to avoid any interference between the ropes and the cars or passengers in the terminal and to make the bull-wheels easier to house and/or to drive.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a terminal of simplified structure, wherein the bull-wheels are located underneath the floor supporting the passenger loading and unloading platforms.